Lessons in Love and Life
by K.D. Wagner
Summary: We all are affected by those around us, some more than others. How are we affected by love? This is a story through the eyes of Remus Lupin. It shows his pain, his anger, but most of all it shows his love. His love for those he called his friends, and how
1. Let me introduce myself

Lessons in Love and Life

By: RavenNoire

Introduction

Summary: We all are affected by those around us, some more than others. How are we affected by love? This is a story through the eyes of Remus Lupin. It shows his pain, his anger, but most of all it shows his love. His love for those he called his friends, and how their love changed him forever. It will follow Lily and The Marauders through their 7th year, with a few flashbacks.

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm just getting back to Fanfiction and hope to update the few stories I have here. But this story came out of nowhere and I just had to post it. I hope you enjoy. I know this is short but it's just an intro and I don't have a beta so there are probably mistakes, but I'm sorry for them. So please read and tell me what you think, so I know if I should go on or not. Thanks!

-They didn't agree on much. In fact they rarely agreed on anything... they fought all the time they challenged each other everyday... but in spite their differences, they had one important thing in common, they were crazy about each other -

-The Notebook-

Have you ever known two people, which despite everything, should simply be together? That despite all the odds set against them, and all life's difficulties, they belong side by side. And even though both of them are stubborn to the point of not seeing this, you can't help, but look and smile….because they are meant to be. They say that the opposite of love is hate, and I can't say that I agree. I think they're closer than people would like to believe. Just as with love, hate needs a certain amount of passion behind it to be considered hate. If you didn't feel anything for that person, well then you wouldn't waste your time hating them. Someone once said that, "The opposite of love is not hate, but indifference." I believe it was my headmaster at school, and to this day it's stuck with me, because of my wholehearted belief in it. You may ask why I have what some people would dub "crazy" views, and I am happy to tell you why my mind works in this less than normal way. The reason is plain and simple; I saw my theories proven true. My best friend and the love of his life played out a real life drama right in front of mine and all of our school's eyes. There was never a dull moment with the two of them, and never do I look back and not smile at all their antics. My only remorse comes from the thought that I myself never had anything quite as special as the magic between Lily and James Potter.

First let me introduce myself. My name is Remus Lupin. I was born in a small town outside London where I grew up happy for the most part…Until the fateful visit to my Aunt's county cottage near the forest changed that. While foolishly playing near the forest with a few of my cousin's I was bitten. Not just by a simple snake, or even a dog. I was bitten by one of the most feared and at times even misunderstood creatures in my world. A werewolf…and that's all it took…one bite on my leg from the animal that was prowling through the area that night, and my life was changed forever. My aunt was horrified and immediately contacted my parents. Of course there was not much to do. My cousins and the few friends I had found out about my "condition" and the all stayed away. They kept their distance out of fear, and maybe even disgust. It hurt deeper than any bite, or transformation ever would. To see people I had loved shy away from me is a wound I will never heal from. Even my own parents tended to avoid me, especially around the time of the full moon. I was locked in a brick shed during that time. And in that ominous shed I ravaged, bit, clawed, and hurt whatever living force was near me. Namely myself…I remember waking up in that shed being afraid to open my eyes, and face reality, to see how badly injured I was…usually the pain was some kind of indication. I know this story is about the love, and you may wonder why I am telling you this, but to understand why Lily and James' love, and the many other loves I experienced, affected me in the great way it did, you first need to know my pain.

Up until I met Lily, James, and my other friends I didn't know what love was. At one point in time my parents may have loved me, but after I started becoming a monster once a month they feared me, as was with anyone else who may have loved me. When I befriended the people this story revolves around they not only loved me, but they showed me. They showed me the different shades of love. They showed me how to love a person not only for the good in them, but for their faults too. They showed me how to love myself. And they showed me how to open my heart, and love again. I love these people not only for who they are, and what they showed, taught, and felt towards me, but for the person I was with them. All of them were full of life in one way or another, and they all taught me things I will keep with me for the rest of my life. I love all of them. I'll never forget any of them. They were my friends. But more importantly they were my family. This is a story of love, friendship, pain, hurt, and hard times, and so much more. It's the story of our lives. It's the story of Sirius Black and the many girls he ran around with, and the one that finally caught him. It's the story of Peter Pettigrew, and he's desperation to be accepted, and how it leads him down a road away from all of us. It's the story of James Potter, and his love of life, and the girl that wouldn't have him. It's the story of Lily Evans and her attempt to not fall for James, and her eventual fall. It's my story, and it tells of the hurtles my friends helped me jump, and the way they changed me forever. And it's the story of how we all had to get over bumps in life's road. How we all had a little hero in us, and how we all had the Gryffindor courage we doubted we had. It's a story about life, it's a story about love, and it's our story.


	2. Just be my Friend

Lessons in Love and Life

By: RavenNoire

Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello again. Thanks to my two reviewers, you guys rock my socks. I'm hoping to update this story as much as possible, so any feedback is greatly appreciated (especially when It's good hehe). So I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Red and Review please!

-Don't walk in front of me, I might not follow. Don't walk behind me, I might not lead. Simply walk beside me, and be my friend…-

Well now that you know little bit about me, let me tell you about my friends. They were wonderful friends. The best anyone could ever ask for, especially during the trying times we were all going through. They were my support, and I hope I helped them half as much as they helped me. So before I go any farther, here's to friends. Here's to the friends that influenced me, and made me the person I am today.

I remember the first real friend I ever made. Before him I had acquaintances, but never anyone who really accepted me. He was more than a friend, he was family, and I will never forget him. I'll never forget James Potter.

Looking back, I can remember being so nervous about starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I didn't expect to make any friends; I had learned a long time ago not to get my hopes up in that department. People let me down, so I turned to books. They never let me down. They always allowed me to know the true them, and they never didn't want me around. So that's what I was doing the day I met James Harold Potter, I was hiding in the pages of an adventure.

That morning my parents had woken me up early and taken me to the train station, I remember their nervous glances. It was as though they thought that people would know what I was just by looking at me. All this and my own insecurities made me a bundle or nerves that cool September morning. My train left at 11 a.m., and they had dropped me off at 10. Their behavior made me feel terrible, like they couldn't wait to get me out of the house, and make me "someone else's problem." So I hid. I ran to the book that I had stowed away in my backpack, and lost myself in a world where happy endings did exist. I was just about to reach the climax of my story when I saw the door to my compartment slide open and a head of messy black hair pop in the opening. Instinct made me weary of this black haired intruder, but curiosity got the better of me and I looked up at him. He was built on the small side, average height, and thin, but healthy. A face that depicted that he was probably in first year like myself, and would probably be on of the better looking boys in our year once we were interested in such things. A mop of messy black hair adorned his head. His hair interested me, it seemed to stick in every direction, and on most people it would look like they had just rolled out of bed, but on this boy…it worked. His hazel eyes twinkled in a way that simply screamed life, and made me believe that he had a soft spot for mischief. But that wasn't all. This intruder, this boy had an aura of vivacity that just filled the small compartment. An essence that made you want to be around him, because something fun was bound to happen.

After what seemed like a few minutes, but was probably only a few seconds, the black haired boy noticed little old me sitting in the compartment he had just entered.

"Oh, hello…is anyone else sitting in here." He said, cocking his head slightly and looking at me innocently. All the while his twinkling eyes presented a different story; he was anything but innocent.

He spoke with an accent that was familiar to my ears, so I assumed that he was from somewhere near London. He also spoke with a certain confidence that I myself could never pull of.

After catching my wandering mind I gathered enough courage to answer the boy, "No…no one else…me…you can sit here if you want…" I said letting my sentence hang at the end. I don't think this boy realized how nervous I was. This was my first chance at making a friend, and I had no idea if I should take it or not. While I was trying to collect my thoughts, life however was going on.

"Thanks mate. Do you mind if someone else sits with us too? I just met him on the Platform and he seems like he'll be pretty fun." The boy said with a grin that displayed straight white teeth, and plainly screamed "I am up to no good."

I looked at him and my heart leapt and my stomach started doing somersaults…he wanted to sit with me, _and _bring a friend. However my treacherous mind would not let my heart rejoice for long, because such thoughts as, "_It's probably the last empty compartment you fool", _invaded my mind. This was my chance though, and I knew I wouldn't want to look back and not be able to say I hadn't at least tried…

"Of course…there's plenty of room…"

He probably thought I was so stupid, sitting there pale and scared; intimidated by him and his energy radiating around the small room.

"Wicked," with said with another grin, "Let me go get him." He turned to leave and at the last moment turned around and stuck his hand out in front of me. "James Potter, its great meeting you."

Maybe it was the unexpected politeness from this boy I had classified as a troublemaker or maybe it was just that I was so scared of being rejected by "James Potter", but whatever the cause, I just stared at his hand.

Yes, I just stared at his hand. Until his left eyebrow went up until it almost went into his messy hair and his right scrunched down, in an expression that years later would be so familiar.

"You ok mate?" His voice broke me out of my reverie. And I turned a lovely shade of red after realizing what I had just done.

"Yeah…I'm fine…just a little nervous I guess." I answered with a shy smile.

James grinned again, and it made me wish to be so full of life and mischief like him, I had grown up to fast.

"Don't worry, everyone's nervous when it's their first year, or at least that's what they say." He said looking confident even though his answer hadn't been a definite.

"Are you a first year?" I asked crossing my fingers and holding my breath. He seemed to like me well enough, and if I could keep my secret from him then we might even be friends.

James looked at me with his trademark grin, "Course I am mate and you won't be nervous after being with me for a few days, just you wait and see what I have planned!" he almost yelled with obvious jubilation.

I looked at him and smiled not knowing that this boy was just what I was going to need, that he and a few others would shape the person I am so much. All I knew at that moment was that this was the chance for me, Remus Lupin, to actually break out and have fun. I was not letting that chance slip through my fingers, not when friends might be part of the deal.

"Remus Lupin," I said a grin slightly like his own spreading slowly across my face, "And I can't wait to see what you have planned."

I know its short again, but these are all kind of developing the characters and each "main" character will have their own chapter.

See that button…its magic and it makes me write faster


End file.
